The present invention relates generally to athletic training devices and more particularly to softball training devices.
In order to throw a softball in the proper manner, a pitcher is required to engage in a well-timed and fluid sequence of interrelated actions. As part of the set-up process, the dominant, or front, foot of the pitcher is positioned on the pitching rubber and the non-dominant, or rear, foot of the pitcher is positioned directly behind the pitching rubber. With her feet disposed in the manner set forth above, the pitcher leans rearward such that her center of gravity is aligned with her rear leg. In this capacity, the majority of the weight of the pitcher is effectively loaded in the rear hip, leg and foot.
To initiate the pitching process, the pitcher first transfers her weight from her rear hip, leg and foot forward into her front leg and foot (i.e., by moving the pitcher's center of gravity forward). Through this quick weight transfer, the front leg is now loaded for explosion, with much of the weight being supported in the ball of the pitcher's front foot.
Immediately thereafter, the pitcher explodes forward by driving her front foot off the pitching rubber, the forward drive being similar in nature to the manner in which a sprinter lunges off a starting block. With the body of the pitcher accelerating forward, the dominant arm, which is holding the softball, swings towards the batter in a windmill-like manner. If desired, the pitcher may rotate her pitching arm a full 360 degrees to increase arm speed. Ultimately, the pitcher releases the softball, the momentum of the arm and body of the pitcher causing the softball to travel in the direction of the intended target with significant velocity.
As can be appreciated, the utilization of proper mechanics when pitching a softball is highly encouraged. The use of proper softball pitching mechanics serves to, among other things, (i) maximize ball velocity upon release and thereby improve performance, and (ii) minimize the stress placed on the pitcher's arm and thereby reduce the likelihood of injury.
In particular, it has been found that a crucial mechanical component of the process of pitching a softball relates to the ability of a pitcher to properly distribute, or transfer, body weight forward to initiate delivery. Most notably, a pitcher who is able to maximize the transfer of her lower body mass in the forward direction at the commencement of her delivery can in turn generate considerable power while limiting arm strain. This ability to initiate delivery using the lower body of the pitcher (i.e., the dominant hip, leg and foot) is referred to herein simply as the rear, or backside, power drive.
Traditionally, pitchers rely on instructors and/or video equipment to monitor the extent that pitchers exhibit rear power drive. Although useful, instructors and/or video equipment are not always readily available for a pitcher and, in addition, can be relatively expensive in nature.
Accordingly, training devices designed to improve pitching performance are well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,265 to B. Miller et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, there is shown a training device for throwing a baseball that includes a plate assembly pivotally connected to a support member. The plate assembly includes a flat, rectangular balance plate and a sleeve disposed transversely across the bottom surface of the balance plate. The support member includes an elongated support arm on which the sleeve is adapted to teeter and a generally T-shaped strike plate connected to the support arm. In use, the training device can be used in the following manner to train a pitcher to exert maximum rear leg drive while throwing a baseball. Specifically, the training device is disposed on a flat, level flooring surface such that the plate assembly teeters on the support member. The pitcher then centers his rear foot on the balance plate and lifts his front knee. At this time, the pitcher drives his rear knee forward until the balance plate pivots forward and contacts the strike plate which in turn generates an audible signal. With the majority of the body weight of the pitcher displaced behind his rear knee, the pitcher begins his delivery. Because the pitcher is able to use the majority of his body weight to power his delivery, the pitcher is able to throw the baseball with greater velocity and with less strain exerted on his pitching arm.
Although well known and widely used in the art, baseball training devices of the type described above are not considered ideal for use in softball training applications due to the different mechanics associated with pitching a baseball and a softball. For example, the dominant foot of a baseball pitcher traditionally extends in parallel contact with the pitching rubber during the rear leg drive (i.e., with toes pointing in the third base direction) whereas the dominant foot of a softball pitcher traditionally runs at a right angle relative to the pitching rubber during the rear leg drive (i.e., with toes pointing in the home plate direction).